Mortal Kombat: Las crónicas de Sonya Blade
by Joseph983
Summary: Cada historia tiene su estructura: un inicio, un nudo y un desenlace; pero en la que contaré a continuación, no existe un final, sino un nudo que se enreda más y más con el tiempo .
1. Confundida y atareada

Mortal Kombat: Las Crónicas de Sonya Blade.

Capítulo 1: Confundida y atareada...

Cada historia tiene su estructura: un inicio, un nudo y un desenlace; pero en la que contaré a continuación, no existe un final, sino un nudo que se enreda más y más con el tiempo .

Yo tenía apenas 20 años cuando todo inició, era apenas una novata en las Fuerzas Especiales Americanas, junto con mi hermano mayor Daniel y mi mejor amigo Jax como nuestro superior, era mi primer operativo, atrapar a Kano: el traficante de armas más buscado en todo el mundo. Ya teníamos su ubicación, una pequeña isla en el mar rojo, solo nos faltaba acudir y apresarlo.

Al siguiente día, preparamos al equipo y partimos hacia Egipto, en donde nos esperaría un helicóptero, una vez ahí, tomamos el transporte y volamos hasta la isla, pero apenas la divisamos, un fuerte impacto a la cola del helicóptero nos hizo caer al agua, afortunadamente alcanzamos a salir todos del Helicóptero, pero desafortunadamente no todos sobrevivieron a la caída.

Me desmayé, y cuando desperté estaba en una playa siendo arrastrada por una ola, estaba totalmente desconcertada, intenté levantarme pero mi uniforme y mis protecciones se mojaron y se hicieron mucho más pesadas, tuve que quitarme la mayoría de mis vestiduras a excepción de mi camiseta, mis pantalones y mis botas. Miré a mi alrededor y no encontraba señales de vida, solo el sonido del bamboleo de las palmeras, comencé a caminar mirando a cada lado por si encontraba algo, caminé y caminé hasta que llegué a un antiguo palacio; para mi sorpresa , había mucha gente en sus afueras, como si se estuviera dando una gran celebración, lo raro, era la gente, todos eran hombres muchos de ellos estaban vestidos con ropaje de lucha.

Después de analizar cada detalle del lugar, la vestimenta de los guardias, las palabras en los letreros cuyo idioma no sabía, la actitud de la gente en estado constante de alerta, y lo que más me inquietaba, un hombre vestido de blanco y sombrero de bambú mirándome como queriéndome decir algo, escuché mi nombre a la lejanía; roté la cabeza constantemente y en efecto, era mi hermano Daniel que venía corriendo hacia mí.

¡Pensé que no te encontraría! — me dijo Danny mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

Al instante, tambores retumbantes comenzaron a sonar de la nada y todos los presentes nos alertamos, cuando paró, monjes con indumentaria naranja se hicieron presentes sentándose en unas gradas que estaban al fondo, siguiéndoles a ellos se apareció un anciano carcomido por la edad, quien al instante, se paró en medio de todos y comenzó a hablar en son de presentación:

— _Contendientes; soy Shang Tsung, y desde hoy, lucharán como aquellos guerreros del psado para definir el destino de la Tierra, unos vivirán, y otros morirán, pero solo uno tendrá la valentía para enfrentar el último reto, no sean orgullosos, pero tampoco sensibles, ustedes están aquí para definir al mundo, no para ganar medallas—._

Al terminar de hablar el viejo, me comenzé a hacer muchas preguntas, ¿Quién es ese señor? ¿Qué quiso decir sobre salvar al mundo? ¿Qué hacen todas estas personas aquí? Y ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Kano con esta gente?


	2. El hombre de mallas y gafas

Mortal Kombat: Las Crónicas de Sonya Blade.

Capítulo 2: El hombre de mallas y gafas.

Estábamos en el inicio de lo que sería un torneo de lucha, ya habían llamado al estrado a dos personas, una de ellas, un hombre con mallas negras hasta la rodilla y gafas, era alto, fornido, y bien parecido, pero lo resaltante en él no era su apariencia, sino su irritante y egocéntrico carácter.

¡Vamos, vamooos!... No escucho su apoyo hacia el gran Johhny Cage!— gritaba el hombre enérgico.

¡Tranquilo, Sr. Cage! — le dijo Shang Tsung al tipo — Debido a su impaciencia y entusiasmo por estrenarse en Mortal Kombat, le daré a mi mejor contendiente… ¡REPTILE!...

Casi de inmediato, apareció un hombre con indumentaria de ninja color verde, su rostro estaba tapado, pero lo más inquietante era un brillo amarillo que salía de sus ojos, me perturbaba.

Miré a Johnny Cage y noté una expresión de calma total en su rostro, algo que definitivamente no tenía yo en esos momentos, la pelea comenzó, el primer ataque lo dio Johnny Cage, una patada que mandó a su contendiente al otro extremo, pero rápidamente Reptile se levantó, y sorpresivamente se abalanza contra Cage aventándole arañazos con una cuchilla que tenía en su mano, en defensa Johnny se lo quitó de encima pero Reptile era rápido. De nuevo se lanzó pero ésta vez a golpearlo a puño limpio, estaban iguales, un juego de puños y patadas que aumentaba su intensidad con el tiempo, al final, Reptile se retiró un poco y se quitó la capucha, para mi sorpresa, lo que se mostró en su rostro no fueron las facciones de un hombre normal, éste tenía ojos reptilianos, nariz aplastada y dientes sobresalientes con una lengua que serpenteaba sobre su piel escamosa y verde, rápidamente Johnny se puso en alerta, al instante, acompañado de un gruñido estrepitoso Reptile lanzó un escupitajo de un líquido verdoso , Johhny se apartó y el líquido cayó en uno de los espectadores causando que el rostro de éste se quemara y se tirara al piso gritando de dolor.

El duelo ya estaba muy hablado, y para terminarlo Johnny lo atacó con un combo de golpes y patadas que dejaron inconsciente al raro ser.

¡Mátelo! — gritó Shang Tsung levantándose de su silla enérgicamente.

Yo no voy a matar a nadie — dijo Cage sorprendio por tal petición.

Los espectadores se retiraron incluyendo al anciano, otros de ellos cargaron en peso a Reptile, por otra parte, Johnny Cage se encontraba en el suelo cansado, mi hermano me aconsejó que lo felicitáramos pero no lo hicimos ya que, antes que nosotros, aquel hombre de sombrero extraño al que había visto antes levantó a Cage y se lo llevó, siendo respaldado por otro hombre, el cual parecía su subordinado, o tal vez su alumno.

Mira, se lo están llevando — le dije a Daniel.

No sabemos quien es el ni que intenciones tiene con ese muchacho, pero será mejor no entrometernos, mejor vayamos a buscar a nuestro equipo— replicó Danny.

Ante lo que dijo mi hermano, solo asentí con la cabeza y me dispuse a seguirlo, pero aun así no podía quitarme la intriga de quien era ese tipo de traje blanco y sombrero de bambu.


End file.
